Memoirs Of A Shinobi
by rin2yume
Summary: Sai looks back on his time in ROOT.


**Rin: Hello, my dear readers! I was bored one day and just randomly typed it up on the computer. I know that some of it will sound weird, but this is "The Memoirs Of a Shinobi." Lol, I definitely took that title.**

**Sai: You definitely did.**

**Rin: I'll rant some more and never get to the story!**

**Sai: …**

**Rin: Good Sai.**

* * *

Never show any emotion. That's what they were taught at "Root." Believe it or not, Sai didn't want to go along with it. Unfortunately, every time you showed any type of emotion, you were chastised harshly. From no food for a week to beatings to not being allowed to sleep and extreme exercise, it was brutal. Sai was an orphan, as were many of the children in "Root." He didn't have anyone to talk to. Then a new orphan was brought in. He was slightly older than Sai, but he already had the emotionless act down pat. Sai was slightly afraid of the boy with fiery orange coloured hair, but Sai never showed any of his emotions to anyone.

"Shinobi rule number twenty-five: A shinobi must never show any emotion what-so-ever," the instructor said. "Now repeat it back to me." The children responded, the monotony making them sound like robots.

"Children, as shinobi, you as nothing but a tool for your country and village," the instructor continued, "you must never show any emotions, for they are signs of weakness, and a weakness in battle will spell your utter doom." The children nodded. Sai nodded with them, not feeling any remorse or anger about what the teacher was telling them. The new orphan, just sat there silent, unmoving. It intrigued Sai.

"Number 10294," the teacher snapped. That was Sai's number. He didn't have a name, though we are calling him Sai, because that is how we all know him. Sai looked up to the teacher.

"Were you paying attention to what I just said?" the teacher said. "Stand up." Sai did as he was ordered and stood.

"Were you paying attention?" the teacher repeated. Sai remained silent. He glared into the teacher's eyes and stayed still.

"Now class, it seems we have a rebel among us," the teacher announced, sounding slightly peeved. "Number 10294 is the perfect example of disobedience. He will not respond to my question."

"Excuse me, sensei," Sai spoke up, "but I believe that you said that emotions are a sign of weakness. If that is true, then why do you sound angry?" The teacher was taken aback. He was being outsmarted by a six-year old.

"I'm not sure what you mean Number 10294," the teacher said, sounding a little smug.

"It's easy to tell when people are lying," Sai said, taking his seat again. The teacher's eyebrows raised then lowered.

"Number 19243," the teacher said, pointing to the orange haired boy. "What is Shinobi rule number fifteen?"

"Respect your elders," the boy said sarcastically, "even if they are not smarter than you."

"Pardon me?" gasped the sensei. There were low sniggers from everyone in the small classroom.

"I know you heard me," the boy said.

"Number 10294 and Number 19243, out in the hall," the teacher screamed. Before Sai went out in the hallway, he snuck a small piece of chalk into his pocket. The hallways were dark, also like cave walls. Sai and the orange haired boy stood side by side, taciturn and lifeless. Then, Sai crouched down. He slipped the chalk from his pocket and started to doodle lion-like figures on the ground.

"What's your name?" the orange haired boy suddenly asked.

"I don't have one, I was hear since I was born," Sai answered. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, my name's Daisuke," he said, trying not to smile. "How old are you?"

"I think I'm five," Sai answered. "Why are you trying not to smile?"

"I'm a very friendly person, but since my parents died, but I still want to become a shinobi, the only place I could go was here," Daisuke explained.

"Oh," was all that Sai could say.

"You're very good at drawing," Daisuke commented.

"Thank you," Sai said, continuing to draw while they chatted.

"How about I give you a name?" Daisuke asked.

"Like what?" asked Sai.

"I don't know, maybe something like, Sai?" Daisuke said, the cheer leaking into his voice.

"I like that," Sai said tonelessly.

"They must drill that emotionless stuff into everyone pretty hard," Daisuke commented.

"It's even harder for the girls of 'Root'," Sai said, finishing the drawing of the herd of charging lions.

"Hey Sai," Daisuke said, but Sai didn't answer.

"Sai?" Still no answer.

"I'm talking to you drawing boy," Daisuke muttered.

"Sorry, I'm getting used to it," Sai answered sarcastically, smudging the drawing with his foot after standing up straight. Daisuke reached into his pouch and pulled out a blank journal, ink and a brush.

"You know, I was thinking of doing a journal, but now, maybe you could draw it. Maybe of both of our adventures, then when you get to the middle, we could have a battle," Daisuke added, "Sai." He held out the supplies to Sai, who took them reluctantly.

"Keep it forever, because I know that I won't forget you, Sai," Daisuke sighed, "but I have a feeling that you might forget me if you don't do something like that." Sai decided that this boy was caring, but had to hide it all away.

"Nii-san," Sai said, "thank you."

"No problem," Daisuke smiled. Though you never see it now, Sai had a true smile at that moment.

* * *

**Rin: How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW.  
Sai: …  
Rin: Aww, Sai.  
Sai: That never happened.  
Rin: It did so. I made it so.  
Sai: No comment.  
Rin: You lack the penis for it.  
Sai: So does Naruto-kun.  
Rin: Too True… UNTIL NEXT TIME! Sai, quick, ask them to revew.  
Sai: No.  
Rin: Please?  
Sai: No.  
Rin: I'll tell everyone the real nickname that your buddy gave you…  
Sai: Please review, for my sake. –fake smile-**


End file.
